PD: Te odio
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] Con una declaración en un papel, pudo por fin darle un rostro a la persona que siempre le hizo bullying en la escuela. Este fic participa en la actividad "Card Captor Family" del foro ¡Libérate! de CCS.


**Este fic participa en el foro ¡Libérate! Del fandom de CCS  
Para la actividad "Card Captor Family"**

 **PD: Te odio**

Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer ya profesional a sus 30 años de edad. Trabajaba como educadora de párvulo en el colegio donde ella misma había estudiado desde pequeña. Su razón de formarse fue netamente por algo que le sucedió cuando era más pequeña, allí mismo, en los lugares más escondidos de la escuela de Tomoeda. La única conocedora de ello fue su mejor amiga.

 _«Hubo una ocasión en que Sakura se encontraba guardando las cosas de las porristas en la sala del gimnasio. De pronto sintió como alguien cerraba la puerta de ese lugar. Sakura asustada fue a revisar, pero no había nadie, simplemente la habían dejado encerrada. En eso ella se puso a gritar para que alguien pudiera ayudarla a salir. Fue una suerte que un profesor pudiera escucharla_. _»_

Caminando bajo el cielo estrellado de Tomoeda en dirección al restaurant donde sus ex compañeros harían una junta por los viejos tiempos es que fue recordando aquellos sucesos. Sí, la pasó bastante mal, los profesores nunca dieron con la persona que siempre molestaba a Sakura, porque lo hacía de manera silenciosa, y aunque eso siguió hasta que salieron del colegio. Su padre había intentado cambiarla de establecimiento, pero ella no quería. En su afán de buena persona, quería saber de quien se trataba, además el colegio era el mejor de todo y a pesar de sus malos ratos, todas sus amistades estaban allí. Era una balanza entre lo bueno y lo malo de estudiar en ese colegio.

 _«_ _Cuando llegó al salón de clases pudo percatarse como su puesto había sido rayado con plumones, Solo rayas. Sintió deseos de llorar, parecía una broma inocente, pero a ella le afectaba, porque no era lo único que le estaban haciendo_. _»_

Suspiró por milésima vez en lo que iba de camino. Siendo ya más adulta aprendió a lidiar con esos asuntos, por eso mismo es que se decidió por esa vocación. Ella quería ayudar a quienes pudiesen pasar por lo mismo que ella.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, divisó a varios de sus ex compañeros. Con algunos de ellos seguía aun en contacto, incluso Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, había llegado hasta allí. Se sorprendió más cuando pudo divisar la mirada ámbar del chico que siempre se sentaba detrás de ella.

Saludó nerviosa a todos los presente y se sentó junto a su grupo de ese entonces.

 _«_ _Recordó otra ocasión cuando iba a tomar su mochila y la sintió más pesada de lo normal. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que sus cuadernos no estaban y sólo habían piedras. Buscó sus cosas y solo las encontró tiradas en el puesto de otro compañero_. _»_

Había escuchado muchas veces del bullying escolar. Y aunque nunca se sintió amenazada de muerte, ni la iban a molestar a su casa. Siempre fue en el colegio que le hacían este tipo de cosas. No era un daño físico, pero si psicológico. Ella se preguntaba miles de veces ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Pero pensó, en ese entonces no era tema que preocupara a los profesores. Nunca nadie antes había pasado lo que ella vivió en su etapa escolar.

La vida y su mejor amiga, la ayudaron a ser fuerte y superar esa etapa. La universidad y todo lo que vino después la convirtieron en lo que es hoy.

Las bebidas corrían de un lado a otro y todos contaban anécdotas de sus vidas. Como los sueños de niños para algunos se volvió realidad y para otros no.

—Estudie pedagogía. Estar en la escuela me ayudo para elegir mi vocación —omitió los sucesos especiales—. Quiero estar ahí presente en las enseñanzas de los niños para que nada malo hagan ni les suceda. Que me vean como una amiga…

Cuando se levantó, algo mareada, para dirigirse al baño, nuevamente sintió la mirada fija de quien era su compañero. No le hizo caso así que no le dijo nada al respecto. Siempre había sido así.

Cuando volvió ubicó a Tomoyo, para decirle que se retiraría.

—¿Sucedió algo Sakura?

—No, de verdad que no. Sólo ya es tarde y si sigo bebiendo voy a perder la noción del tiempo —rió.

—¡Quédate a una ronda más Sakura! —invitó una de sus amigas.

La castaña miró a sus amigos y decidió que sería una sola más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La resaca era terrible y despertar desorientada no le gustaba, pero debía asumir la consecuencia de haber bebido tanto anoche. Por suerte se había venido a casa de Tomoyo, juntas, así que estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando buscó su bolso para tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, encontró algo que llamó su atención. Una carta, o más bien un papel con algo escrito.

Pestañeó un par de veces para despertar de su sueño e intrigada comenzó a leer.

 _«_ _Siempre fui yo quien te trató mal, quien hizo malas bromas contigo y te dejó encerrada en el gimnasio alguna vez._

 _Siempre fui yo quien te odió desde que llegaste a esa escuela. Eras una chiquilla desesperante, entrometida en la vida de los demás, incluso en la mía. Y a pesar de todas las negativas que te di cuando pequeño, siempre insistías en meterte donde no te llamaban, por eso te odiaba._

 _Te odiaba porque estabas calando dentro de mí de una manera que no tienes idea, te odié porque estabas cambiando mi vida y yo no estaba dispuesto a querer ser de otra forma. Te odiaba porque eras buena, alegre y a pesar de que siempre te hacía algo malo, allí estabas aguantando las ganas de llorar y demostrando ser fuerte._

 _Yo era el que me sentía humillado y perturbado. Actuaba como un mocoso insolente y estúpido, haciéndote tanto mal._

 _Te odiaba porque la verdad, es que el sentimiento que me generabas era diferente a todo el resto del mundo, y el miedo a eso me hacía actuar como un completo imbécil._

 _Tal vez sea tarde para disculparme, pero hasta ahora te sigo odiando._

 _Pero me alegra haber sido el causante de lo que hoy eres, de la magnífica persona en la que te convertiste capaz de ayudar a otros que vivieron la mierda que yo te hice pasar._

 _Aunque pasen mil años, o millones, espero que me perdones._

 _Li Shaoran._

 _PD: Te odio, pero en el fondo no es verdad. Yo soy el que se odia a sí mismo.»_

No entendía que hacia ese papel en su bolso, pero encontrarse con eso, no le alivió para nada su estado.

Perturbada por lo que acababa de leer. Se levantó de la cama, para salir de aquel lugar. Rápidamente se lavó el rostro y arregló dentro de lo posible, y dejándole un aviso a Tomoyo de donde iría, caminó rápidamente a tomar un taxi para dirigirse al lugar que sabía dónde podía encontrarlo.

Al parecer seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Así que subió las escalas, ubicó la puerta donde salía su apellido y golpeó fuertemente. No estaba equivocada, alguna vez pasó por ahí recordando como él la miró con una gran cara de asombro.

Cuando abrió la puerta y pudo verlo las palabras se esfumaron de su boca, pensó en decirle mil cosas, la ira la estaba consumiendo en ese entonces.

—Kinomoto… —dijo Li con gran asombro.

Cuando escuchó su apellido en boca de él, hurgó nuevamente en su cartera, buscando el papel que le escribió. Se la mostró en su rostro, la arrugó y se la lanzó a la cara.

—¡¿Por qué!? —preguntó sollozando Sakura.

Li no dijo nada, solo miraba a la castaña.

Se agachó para recoger aquello. Y entregárselo a ella. Sakura no lo recibía y él aún seguía con su mano estirada.

—Porque era un mocoso demasiado imbécil.

No aguantó más y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Para tu información —hipó Sakura—. ¡Yo también te odio!

Lo empujó levemente para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar. No toleraría quedarse un minuto más allí.

Caminó sin sentido por las calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar al Parque Pingüino. Se sentó en una de las bancas allí rememorando todo lo que podía recordar del colegio. Al fin todo tenía un rostro a quien culpar, pero jamás pensó que sería él.

Limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que fluían y vio que, precisamente él se sentaba a su lado. Ese acto la hizo tensarse, pero tampoco se movió de allí.

—Sé que las palabras mías ahora pesaran menos que nada. Si te digo que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, es de verdad —hablaba Li—. Si pudiera corregir todo lo que hice, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría. Pero quizás nunca habría comprendido qué es lo que realmente me sucedía —lo escuchó reírse—. Vaya manera de expresar la atracción hacia una chica. Soy un caso demasiado especial.

Sakura lo miró seriamente.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó si se tratase de una broma más.

Li relajó sus hombros para quedarse en completo silencio. Sakura desvió su mirada hacia el contrario de él.

Allí se quedaron ambos en silencio por un buen rato.

—Lo único que provoqué es que me odies más en este momento.

—Sí, no debería ser así, pero gracias por los malditos ratos que me hiciste pasar en la escuela.

Bufó para luego levantarse y retirarse de allí dejándolo solo.

* * *

 _No sé no me peguen, no sé qué es lo acabo de escribir. Podría haber sido más cruel, pero no pude, no podía poner en ese plano a Shaoran. El bullying que recibió Sakura lo hice súper suave, porque de verdad me costó un mundo poder relatar algo más terrible. Hubiera sido ideal, para explorar otra faceta, otra categoría, pero amo tanto a Shaoran que me es imposible ponerlo como una mala persona :c_

 _El tema a tratar fue acerca del título que se me asignó_ _ **PD: Te odio**_ _. Y bueno, así quedó. Ah, este es otro reto más para el foro de CCS ¡Libérate!_

 _Eso, nos estamos leyendo próximamente._


End file.
